User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Roseanne Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Person page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Hey! Saw your name here! lol. I love Roseanne too! :) Buffymybasset-- 05:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) hellllo Hey, you have mail. I didn't want to message on our Wiki... HalliwellManor has been harrassing me really bad. Buffy Horrible isn't it? I usually ignore him... but it really does hurt my feelings.. i'd be lying if I said it didn't. He talks to me and about me SO harsh Andrew. Buffy He is mentally unstable. And I'm being so serious about that. I think he thinks if he continues to bad mouth me, and make lies up about me, that sooner or later someone will believe him?? I don't know.. he's only making things WORSE for him... how can he not see that?? I just wish he'd leave me alone. :( Buffy Heyy Yeah I've been working lately :( I still stop in time to time. I really got tired of his BS... so I don't come around like I use to. B. (p.s. I have decided I will see you guys through Spotlight, since I am the one who started it. But after that I am done at Charmed Wiki. Tell that little fucker to go fuck himself. I can't deal with this childish, immature bullshit. Just something else HalliwellManor fucked up) He's at it again- This time also talking shit about Khan. Why does he think it is only MY fault he is blocked?! I wish he'd get that out of his damn head. I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED HIM BLOCKED!!!! Why can't he hate on everyone... FUCK MY LIFE this sucks Andrew!!!! I swear, if I ever were to meet him in real life, I would beat the shit out of him... and even though I'm a chick, I have a feeling I would WHOOP his ASS!!!!!!! B. (p.s. You know what else I noticed... he only add's pictures to his Wiki... his pages are COVERED with just images. I don't think he even truly cares about making that a true Wiki... I think it's a rouse to keep trolling around and bothering us. He hasn't added one episode page! And his blogs have NOTHING to even do with Charmed... What a fuckin' loser! How was he reported last time? I am trying to reach someone, anyone) *Will you do me a favor and Block AlyssaJane this time, instead of me. I dont want anymore backlash. I knew that was him too!! ughhhh. TROLL!!!! I just put on the block" Blocked until certain user isn't HalliwellManor" .... thanks. I might come back, IF he backs off and IF he gets repremanded for his actions by the Wikia Stafff. I just have too much going on in my personal life, than to deal with him... B *I'll do it then. I don't want his dumb pictures everywhere. I don't want him near us. *Blocked. Just let him hate on me more. :( This blows. I really like you guys too... but I can't keep dealing with him... he take the fun out of it and makes it miserable for me. B *Thank you for saying that... that really means a lot to me. I feel appreciated. :) I do sincerely care about the wiki... that is the difference between me and that FREAK. And I am slowly trying to get back at him too.. it's just difficult to do on our Wiki.. as I will NOT use it as some hate fueled blog fest, like he does on his. And I can't defend myself on his page... so I have to do it wisely. Like in my message to Khan.. or in my reply to Nicknameguy... *lol He's sad, isn't he?! He needs a life... BAD! Buffy. heyyy Hey, you forgot my options/ideas for "Featured" thing this month :( Instead of Glenn, what about Kyra? http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Kyra Maybe she can be in next months voting? Oh and for featured image, maybe put this in the running? 5x20-Sisters-Without-Senses.jpg Just some ideas!! Glad to see HalliwellManor shutting up... for now at least.. ughhh Buffymybasset HalliwellManor His blog... WOW. He really scares me. Buffy. Hey buddy Just found this vid on Youtube. It was so great thought you may want to put it in the running for next month's vote :) I've been ignoring Halliwell Manor btw. I don't go to his page... it's just a den of hate and I refuse to look at it. Besides.. all he is doing is trying to rile us up! I don't want him to think he's getting under our skin :) Will you be watching the new Shannon show btw?? Buffy thumb|450px|left HalliwellManor He came on our wiki under the name: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Charmed900 and posted a blog about "if you hate the rules here, come to Charmed Legacy Wiki" blah blah blah. I deleted the blog for spamming and said we will not promote a page where the bureaucrat was blocked/voted off this wiki. I also blocked the user Charmed900. Keep an eye out for him. He's getting mad that we are ignoring him. Buffymybasset p.s. this was the blog post: Any one who wants to create articles from fresh without silly rules and regulations and admins threatening to block you if you do something frivilous like add a replica picture or argue to prove your point, come to the Charmed Legacy wiki! There are several articles to be made and starting articles from fresh is so much better than having to find the proper place to add what you know. http://Charmedlegacy.wikia.com CharmeRuler CharmeRuler may need to be blocked. I noticed Khan warning him about infoboxes, and it seems he hasn't learned. Also, he is a terrible speller! :/ (and sorry I unloaded him on you, but he was driving me crazy) lol Buffy : I just came here to discuss him too. I said only admins can re-write such a big page like Billie's. Amateur editors will make a mess of it! It would be nice if you can back me up on that rule because I cannot imagine the mess -.- -- 17:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh.. you sureee?! lol We have to find a loop hole! lol Buffy. : I know I know. lol You see the message I sent HM?? I couldn't take it anymore, but now I am done with him. B. : CharmeRuler is REALLY screwing up pages. Check out "The Tribunal" page (I am about to revert it, but WHAT A MESS) I tried to clean it up, but I can't. I protected it for now. 22:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) HM.. I think "FANaticyeah" is Halliwellmanor.... The rude tone of voice. The arguing... they are both editing both wiki's at the same time (his legacy one)... Buffymybasset Maybe have Wikia check his IP address against the HalliwellManor one he uses?? I'm about 100% sure it's him. You could always block, and the reason "Blocked until verify Ip Adress isn't HalliwellManor". Buffy Question What is up with ORiginal Authority user or whoever he is. You guys blocked him and now he's on the True Blood Wiki, but... grrrr.. idk what to think about him. Buffy